People 2 People Aid Project (p2paid)
Beta Testing of p2pAid How can I help? Are you interested in P2P Aid? Do you think its a good idea? Want to get involved? There are lots of things that you can do A) Sign up and introduce yourself B) '1) Become a project manager -' Are you aware of a situation of need? A poor village in the middle of nowhere, or a orphanage or an old people's home in your town? A situation of emergency? Someone needs something really badly? - Then start a project! Create an account, become a project manager and post to your 'blog' (online page) a description and, if appropriate, a picture giving details about the situation. Then 'post a request' - something that people need really badly. The circulate the link to your project to all your friends and families, and ask them to do the same. Chances are that somewhere, someone, will be able to fulfil that need. Be hopeful! '''[2) Become a donor Are you sitting somewhere with your back in the warm, have you got everything that you may possibly need, yet you feel there you'd like to do something very nice today and help someone who is not as lucky as you are? Browse the posts, find a request for goods that you may be able to fulfil, and send a 'reply' giving details of your contribution, then go to the post office or call the courier service, and do the right thing. As soon as the project manager receives your donation, you'll be notified via email. We'll all be grateful 3) Become an intermediary. Does your company provide goods and services? Do you have a DHL account that you may like to share with a donor to send a donation somewhere? Is any of the 'projects' posted on the site near you? Can you support a transaction between a donor and a project? Deliver the goods? Help them manufacture them locally? Give some logistic support? Then become an intermediary, by listing your location and availability, project managers will be in touch whats the best way to collaborate. We hope to create sustainable community and to foster local microeconomies, and we need your help. 4) Become a P2PAid promoter, by writing about it, bloggin it, by criticizing our model, writing an essay on the potential of a p2p model used for aid, by linking to us, by passing our url around, or by helping our team of online volunteers and coordinators to support the website. Any other ideas on how to get involved? Comments, feedback, suggestions? http://groups.google.com/group/p2paid The Process Four Basic Steps 1) p2p Aid project mangers (individual volunteers, Refugee camp manager/ngo reps) create a blog entry listing urgent needs, and supports the logistic of picking up and delivering donations, prefereably in kind donations that would reach people in need directly 2) Potential donors browse requests and makes the necessary arrangements for sending the relief items to p2p Aid Project Manager, chosing a preferred carrier/intermediary where available 3) The main carrier delivers the relief items to a main pick up point where p2p Aid Project Managers can collect, or to the final destination depending on arrangement 4) The p2p Aid Project Manager acknowledges the delivery of relief items to the by sending a receipt, and sending periodical follow up reports where appropriate. Who is doing it? Your name here! TO DO LIST TO DO ---- Please see talk page for more info.